El dolor del pecado
by Blu Fartalla
Summary: Pareja: Naraku x Hakudoushi.“El pecado….también relacionado con la traición…Es así como el progenitor…estaba castigando a su oveja negra y rebelde….”


"**El dolor del pecado"**

**Basado en Inuyasha.**

**Por Seguchi-Tohma**

**Advertencia:** Este fic es de contenido Shota y lemon gente que siente aversión a estas cosas recomendado no ser leído.

Este fic será solo un one-shot,

**Pareja: Naraku x Hakudoushi.**

**Contenido: shota/sadomasoquismo/ algo de angust**

**Serie: Inuyasha.**

"_**Doloroso y extraño…**_

_**Es así como mi cuerpo recibió su castigo ante la traición….**_

_**Yo, no pude hacer nada…**_

_**Nada….**_

_**Me quedé derretido ante tu aroma…**_

_**Acurrucado entre tu pecho…**_

**_Suspirando por cada movimiento brusco que hacías…_**

_**Apretándome el cuerpo con arrebato…**_

_**Manifestando sensaciones de mi cuerpo extrañas, dolorosas y placenteras…**_

_**Todo esto…**_

_**Ocurrió…**_

_**El día….**_

_**En que descubriste….que….yo….**_

_**Te iba a traicionar…"**_

-Soy ambicioso, quiero su poder y apoderarme de todo…él es todo un obstáculo.

El joven Hakudoushi se dijo a sí mismo, ya que su ardiente deseo que conseguir todos poderes de Naraku hacía que cada vez su padre se enfureciera más con él con respecto a su rebeldía.

-No se tiene que dar cuenta, no, no, quiero, puede matarme cuando guste, él puede manipularme, él puede quitarme todos mis poderes…quiero acabar de una buena vez con ese…que me impide convertirme en un ser libre, odio estar bajo su merced, odio tener que estar lidiando, sin algún objetivo genuino en mi corazón.

La mirada del niño albino no contenía la rabia de ser un ser tan confinado, prohibido a la revelación, prohibido a hacer cosas a su antojo, sabe que Naraku no perdona la más mínima traición, que su corazón es tan negro como ébano.

De repente siente un ruido muy extraño que provenía del sótano de la mansión, el niño baja lentamente y se da cuenta que Naraku estaba en durmiendo mientras absorbía poderes de otros seres…

Hakudoushi miraba algo horrorizado, se encuentra en desventaja, eso pensó el joven albino, saca su espada y se acerca poco a poco hacia su progenitor…

-Muere…maldito…

La espada hace una ruptura en el cuerpo de Naraku, pero no hace ningún efecto. El demonio de los azabaches cabellos abre sus ojos, sonríe y saca de su cuerpo unas lianas gruesas y filudas y atrapan al joven Hakudoushi, arrastrándolo hasta sus aposentos.

El joven Hakudoushi se impacta contra la pared, mientras veía como Naraku estaba acercándose…

Naraku se acerca a Hakudoushi mirándolo de una manera muy maléfica, relamiéndose los labios, aquellos ojos color sangre se podía divisar una factible excitación al ver a un ser tan hermoso e ingenuo temblando con la más genuina vergüenza al ser descubierto, frustrado ante el fracaso de su traición.

-Sé las intenciones que tienes para conmigo… jujujuju –ríe Naraku vacilando su ser ante las miradas perdidas y vergonzantes de Hakudoushi.

- Na…Naraku, pi…pi…e…dad…

-El que traiciona o tiene deseos de hacerlo, es capaz de repetirlos…

-Na….

Unos brazos rodearon el dorso de Hakudoushi, apretujándolo sin control…

-Ahhh, Naraku…go….men…

- Duele… ¿no? Jujujuju

- Su...suétame, onegai….

Unos labios hambrientos se introducen para saborear la esencia de Hakushoushi.

Aquel beso, dañó los labios del pequeño, quien trataba de no ahogarse ante tal arrebatador y apasionante beso.

Hakudoushi empuja a Naraku, muy asustado ante aquel beso, sus manos estaban temblando. Luego se situaron en sus propios labios, limpiándose la sangre, producto de las mordidas que le dio Naraku al besarlo.

-No…sigas…por…favor…

-¿Ah no? Vamos, sé obediente….eso valdrá tu vida…

Las manos del hanyou dejan de apretujar el delgado dorso de Hakudoushi, seguidamente comienzan a acariciar el cuerpo de su pequeña extensión con la más sucia lujuria que podría caber en un ser.

Hakudoushi temblaba, no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo se había puesto totalmente tieso ante las caricias de su progenitor.

Una lengua caliente comienza a lamer la sangre de los labios del niño albino, el pequeño comienza a dar un leve gemido, sus ojos estaban situados para arriba, no quería verle al rostro, no quería como es humillado ante semejante cosa.

Una mano forzosamente manipula el rostro de Hakudoushi, sonriéndole con mucha maldad, tratando de que el pequeño se sintiese acorralado…

-Naraku…perdó…name….

El hanyou sonríe, comienza a desvestir a Hakudoushi tirándolo sobre un futon.

-No…Por…favor…

Naraku saca de sus manos unos tentáculos que aprisionan al joven albino a un costado de las paredes de la habitatación.

Hakudoushi estaba muy sonrojado, su mirada no se atrevía a dirigírsela hacia su propio progenitor.

Los tentáculos comienzan a manipular a Hakudoushi de brazos y piernas.

Naraku se relame los labios acercándose a su pequeña diversión para castigarlo de una manera que nunca olvidaría, para que así lo recordase en aquel día en que este intentó matarlo, y tener deseos de traición hacia su ser.

Los tentáculos extienden el cuerpo del albino, aquellos, comienzan a retirarle lo poco que tenía el muchacho de ropa.

-Uhmmmmm…no….

El de la cabellera azabache se acerca lentamente y comienza a manosear con sus finas y frías manos el exiguo y virgen cuerpo de Hakudoushi, seguidamente este acaricia su entrepierna, haciendo un masaje excitante y muy provocador, haciendo que el pequeño se sintiera enardecido ante esas caricias, tan profundas y llenas de deseo que tanto fregaban su piel.

Los ojos violetas del pequeño comenzaron a reflejar ago más que miedo, ¿es que acaso las caricias de su progenitor lo estaban volviendo loco, al punto de ya no saber las nociones del dolor y el placer?

El hanyou sus piernas, introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su entrada, al sentirlos, Hakudoushi emite un alarido profundo, retorciéndose de dolor, aquellos gritos causaron más picardía y que el rostro de Naraku se mostrara mas vacilante al dolor del pequeño.

Los dedos se movían con más intensidad, hambrientos de sentir el interior, húmedo y gelatinoso del pequeño.

Con malicia Naraku hace que las garras de sus dedos crezcan, Hakudoushi se contenía al gritar, por eso tan doloroso, por aquello tan humillante, por aquel ser humano tan negro y libidinoso estaba haciéndole.

-De…ténte….

Aquellas súplicas no detuvieron los movimientos de Naraku, este seguía moviendo sus dedos hasta que los saca de la estrechez del pequeño, dejándola dilatada.

Los ojos del pequeño se encontraban nublados del dolor….dolor…dolor….

Naraku comienza a quitarse las ropas, una vez que terminó, introduce su sexo en la estrechez dilatada de su niño, era húmedo, cálido y resbaloso….tan perfecto que no dudo en hacer unas feroces embestidas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –gime Hakudoushi

El malvado ser abre más las piernas del Hakudoushi, introduce en su tierna boca dos de sus dedos…

-Lámelos…suavemente….esto dependerá de tu vida…

-Uhmmmmmmm

Los tentáculos comienzan a desvanecerse, dejando libre los brazos y piernas del pequeño.

En una bruta reacción y puro reflejo el albino le da un rasguñazo en el hermoso y sensual rostro.

Al recibir tal agresión, Naraku mira al pequeño con disconformidad, y comienza a producir agresivas embestidas, cada una más feroz que la otra, finalmente hasta que se corre en el interior de Hakudoushi, pero a la vez dejándolo sangrar.

Las lágrimas ante aquella apasionada escena no faltaron, el niño ya estaba comenzando a llorar ante tales roces y toqueteos, aquellas embestidas que hacían que este perdiera la razón, sus ojos ahora se encontraban aún más nublados, el calor de su cuerpo era intenso, sus mejillas lívidas adquirieron un color carmesí.

"_**No pude aguantar el dolor…**_

_**Tú ya me tenías aprisionado….**_

"_**Sácame de este dolor….**_

_**Mi corazón lo siente mucho…**_

_**Preferiría morir….**_

_**A que continuar con esto…."**_

Naraku se despeja del niño albino, manipulando su propio miembro, para que entre en la boca de su niño.

-Lámelo….que esto dependerá de tu vida…

Sometido a cosas vergonzosas e insanas.

El demonio de la cabellera azabache empuja la cabeza del niño, su miembro sobresalía de la boca del pequeño, el albino no podía más, estaba ahogándose, llorando por tanto dolor y tanta humillación.

"**_El pecado….también relacionado con la traición…_**

_**Es así como el progenitor…estaba castigando a su oveja negra y rebelde…."**_

El pequeño lamía su miembro, este acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, sonriéndose así mismo….un rubor colorado, característico de su placer, se refleja en las mejillas del hermoso humanoide mitad bestia…

La boca del pequeño se inundaba ante la sustancia blanca, producto de la excitación del hanyou….

-¡MAASSSS! –gritaba con devoción Naraku, mientras forcejeaba la cabeza de pequeño que apenas podía mover los labios y entrelazar su lengua para llenar los asquerosos bajos placeres de su creador.

El pequeño niño no sabía que hacer, ante semejante dolor.

Hakudoushi cierra sus ojos y comienza a pensar en lo hermoso que hubiera sido nacer libre…

"_**He aquí las condenas…**_

_**He aquí lo que una vez fallé…**_

**_He aquí sintiendo…esto…El dolor del pecado…."_**

Una lágrima cayeron de los ojos de Hakudoushi, el feroz demonio otra vez se introduce en el pequeño arremetiendo con fuerzas, hasta llegar al tope la profundidad interna del cuerpo del pequeño….

-¡AHHHHH, BASTA, BASTA…..!

El pequeño de dejaba de jadear y gritar, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, este le iba a hacer el amor hasta que este muriera, o hasta que perdiera por completo las nociones de lo irreal de lo real.

-Mátame… –dijo el pequeño entrecortadamente.

El rostro de Naraku se mostró algo sorprendido, siente en su cuerpo una especia de calor, apareciendo un resplandor que cubre su cuerpo escuchando una voz que decía…

"**_Ahora sentirás…ahora morirás…estos sentimientos humanos serán parte de tu tumba"_**

La voz perece como también el resplandor…

Luego de aquel acontecimiento siente algo en su corazón que miraba al pequeño con un cierto grado de… ¿pena, lástima? Al ver aquellos ojos vacíos y nublados por el dolor.

Naraku de despeja nuevamente de Hakudoushi….

El híbrido se acerca al pequeño, comienza a acariciar su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones….sus avezadas manos comienzan a recorrer por todo el delgado cuerpo de Hakudoushi.

El niño, abre sus ojos, adquiriendo otra atención…sus mejillitas se pusieron rosadas, de sus labios salieron unos excitantes gemidos que invitaban a ese ser que compartía el futon a que siguiera con su hazaña, con su fogosa y colosalmente erótica hazaña.

-Uhmmmmm –gime Hakudoushi poniendo sus manos en la cabellera azabache de su progenitor.

Las frías y adultas manos de Naraku recorren por las mejillas de Hakudoushi, limpiando esas lágrimas causadas por el dolor….

Naraku…. ¿acaso su lado de Onigumo estaba dominado sobre su prestado, hermoso y actual cuerpo humano?

El demonio sentía esos latidos, moviéndose dentro de su pecho con grandes fuerzas impetuosas, la sangre, tan cálida…tan humana, tan propia de él, aquellos ojos adquirieron otro brillo, perdieron el color rojizo y malévolo que tenían, convirtiéndose en color café oscuro, con un cierto toque de destello en sus pupilas.

Obviamente el pequeño no sabía de ese lado tan humano de él, su mirada estaba muy pálida, su cuerpo se sentía muy tieso, su piel ardiendo como a llamas, sus latidos tan fugaces.

El humano en Naraku domina más su cuerpo…ese corazón domina por completo y borra la negrura del corazón de Naraku, aquel corazón que era pura maldad, el Onigumo quería expresar amor hacia un ser tan serafín como el pequeño Hakudoushi, sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, que hermosa criatura tenía bajo su dominio.

Naraku acerca sus labios a los del pequeño, le da un beso, ya no un beso con arrebato, sino uno lleno de delicadeza y con ganas de dejar un huella de delicadeza, dejar un huella de amor.

El pequeño reacciona al beso…sus delgados labios responden al beso, tan apasionado, tan hermoso….

El demonio de la cabellera azabache comienza a lamer la cintura bajando luego hacia su semilla, introduciéndose muy hambriento, lamiendo hasta conseguir que Hakudoushi gritase de placer, haciendo que se retuerza de placer…

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡OH NARAKU! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Sus ojos se sumieron en el placer, del dolor al goce, raro, muy raro, eso le estaba gustando, el placer corporal nunca miente, esto, es tan rico…doloroso, sucio y ardiente.

Sus blanquecinas manos se toparon en la cabeza de Naraku acariciando su azabache cabellera, mientras que este comienza a lamer el miembro delicado y pequeño del niño albino.

-AHHHHH….uhm….

Aquellos gemidos se vuelven cada vez más suaves y llenos del extremo placer…. ¿Qué hacer? Este hombre al que tanto odia lo estaba volviendo loco, del dolor y de este placer, su corazón divagando por esto levemente sin encontrar respuestas y en su pensamiento…

"_**Goza, goza del momento y luego lloras"**_

El niño sonríe, sus brazos recorrieron por la ancha y bien formada espalda de su creador…su lindos labios se acercan y le da un beso, y de nuevo…

"_**¿Qué estoy haciendo? No….esto no puede ser…"**_

El virgen cuerpo, ya no lo era, dejó de serlo, este ahora le pertenece al malvado Naraku….

El sol cubre con todo el panorama de la habitación….

Un pequeño cuerpo estaba recostado encima de uno más grande, sus pequeñas manos estaba posados en su pecho, durmiendo…soñando….¿dolor? su cuerpo estaba mal herido, pero extrañamente había una sonrisa de por medio…

Aquellos sobresaltos y excitaciones fueron forjados en su cuerpo gracias a Naraku….

Las imágenes de aquel forzoso encuentro sexual no dejan de brillar en su memoria… aquellas acciones tan sucias a la que había sido sometido….eso nunca lo perdonaría…

Hakudoushi frunce el seño, medita un poco, lo más raro es que Naraku no se había percatado de que se había despertado…sentía que el ser que estaba descansando profundamente, no era el ser que había gozado de su cuerpo de manera violenta.

Un fresco aroma sale del cuerpo de Naraku, su rostro se veía con más vida, el color pálido casi muerto de su piel, ahora se veía de un color blanquecino delicioso y tentador…

Una mirada desconcertante se refleja en la mirada llena de rencor de Hakudoushi, ¿cómo un ser tan malvado y bajo como Naraku, pudiera verse tan hermoso, con una apariencia tan noble y pura a pesar de la miles malas que ha hecho durante toda su vaga existencia….durante su negra existencia, ser el causante de varias lágrimas, ser el causante de que la palabra libertad…el derecho a la libertad, fuera únicamente violada por él, violada hacia su persona?

Muchas preguntas recorrieron por su mente. Un instinto de su cuerpo le obliga a acercarse a Naraku, y comienza a acariciar sus cabellos, luego sus dedos pasaron por sus labios… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Su cuerpo tiembla, el odio, se supone que no debería acariciar a alguien que tanto le ha arruinado y quebrantado la vida, al igual que su cuerpo, las marcas de aquella noche, de aquel encuentro aún siguen talladas en su piel, la sangre resbalaba por su frágil cuerpo…

"No, no te perdonaré por que me hiciste"

El cuerpo adulto se mueve el pequeño se recuesta en el futon, haciéndose el dormido….

Naraku, al abrir sus ojos, se notaba un brillo, un hermoso brillo en su mirada, se cubre con una sábana y mira al costado que su pequeña creación estaba "durmiendo".

Una tristeza invadió en su mirada, al ver esas manchas de sangre que provenían del cuerpo del niño albino.

"_**Que es esto lo que siento…**_

_**Qué revolución más grande en mi corazón, puedo sentirlo…."**_

"_**Siento la pena, puedo sentirla….yo…puedo sentirla…."**_

Extrañamente….sentía su corazón latir…era algo tan extraño, hermoso y vivo…

Sus manos temblaron por completo, no se atrevía a mirar a ese niño tan hermoso que compartía el futon…con tan solo verlo tan lastimado por la piel…aquel rubor en sus mejillas, aquella respiraciones nerviosas y profundas…y sucio…

Un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, se pone su kimono y sale de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos después de que este saliera, el pequeño abre sus ojos…su cuerpo involuntariamente estaba temblando, los latidos de sus corazón se sentían fuertes en su pecho…

"_**Me vengaré….lo juro….prefiero morir…a que seguir sufriendo estas cosas tan asquerosas y dolorosas"**_

De repente un recuerdo invade su pensamiento, haciéndole recordar aquellos últimos minutos en donde sintió… ¿placer?...sí, lo que sintió fue placer, tan poco duradero, tan hermoso, esos labios que lo habían besado...aquel último beso antes de caer rendido a su pecho…lo sintió tan fresco, el pequeño acaricia sus labios, aún puede sentir el aliento dulce de su gran escoria para su vida.

Hakudoushi se dirige a un río, cubierto solamente por un sencillo kimono…su mirada se tornaba perdida y confundida….

Lentamente comienza a sumergirse en las frías aguas del río, limpiando su cuerpo, el calor de su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas frío, y las heridas cada vez dolían más…lo que aún más chocante fue…que…nunca pensó que su progenitor lo castigase con una violación sexual, ni mucho menos que a él le hubiera gustado aunque sea un poco….

La ira, producto de su confusión invadían su ser, la rabia, el odio, tanto sentimiento mortificante hacían que su cuerpo se sintiese en un ardor tan feroz, tanto que sería capaz de volver a enfrentarse….de volver a enfrentarse a ese asqueroso, sucio y ruin demonio que tanto lo lastimó…

"_**No llores, solo goza, que así el dolor no dominará el cuerpo ni los sentidos…**_

_**Opaca en esos momentos los sentimientos de tu corazón, cancélalos…**_

_**Ganarás, sé que ganarás…**_

_**La victoria tú conseguirás y la escoria caerá rendido a tus pies sin vida…" **_

_**Reirás ante su dolor…**_

_**Reirás de su debilidad…**_

_**No llores aún, no demuestres sufrimientos…ni caída…"**_

Aún no podía comprenderlo….sentía como sus dominantes poderes, su mirada ya no era malvada ni nada, hasta sentía cierto amor a ese pequeño niño que dormía con él…

-El me quiere matar…el me odia…es capaz de hacerlo…yo perdí mis poderes y tengo un corazón que me impide de matar a tan hermosa criatura…

Había perdido por completo la noción de si… ¿Naraku? habrá muerto, aquel cruel corazón habrá muerto, y habrá nacido un nuevo ser en su interior con la capacidad de sentir…

El pequeño ya se había vestido y con ello pudo sentir el aroma tan distinto de Naraku, no sentía el aroma a peligro, sentía un aroma humano… ¿acaso se habrá debilitado? ¿Acaso por fin el destino estaba a su favor para poder matarlo de una vez por todas?

Por su mente cruzó que tenía que tomar sí o sí esa oportunidad….

Hakudoushi sigue el aroma y ve que Naraku estaba al frente de él…

-Na…Naraku…

El niño albino saca su espada y se la apunta a Naraku…con una mirada fría y llena de odio en su mirada….

-Te mataré, por lo que me hiciste….por todo aquello que me hiciste pasar….

Aquellos ojos color café, miraban a Hakudoushi, lo miraban tan detenidamente….

De sus manos saca una lianas que aprisionan al niño, haciendo que no pueda moverse….pero estas lianas no estaban lastimándolo… ¿que rayos estaría planeando Naraku?

-Sukidayo…

Una mirada llena de confusión se muestra en el blanquecino rostro de Hakudoushi.

-No…-se ríe- No me quieres, siempre haz hecho de mi existencia una mierda…

Los ojos de Naraku brillaron, se acerca lentamente, Hakudoushi quería atacarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba tieso….

"_**Dios…va a matarme"**_

Abraza suavemente el delgado cuerpo de Hakudoushi, el niño no puede moverse, no puede atacarlo, no puede….

Naraku acerca su rostro y le da un tierno beso, acariciando sus cabellos, acercando más el cuerpo de su pequeño hacia el suyo…

Hakudoushi comienza a temblar, cada vez sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo adueñado por un ser ajeno, ese ser ajeno, era su creador…Naraku…

De repente una luz muy brillante aparece haciendo que el niño albino recobre los movimientos motores de su cuerpo, sostiene la espada que aún seguía en su mano y atraviesa el corazón de Naraku.

La sangre salpica de su cuerpo, dejando rastros y manchas en el cuerpo de Hakudoushi.

Una sonrisa se refleja en su frío rostro, escuchando los alaridos de Naraku, mirando como la sangre salía de su corazón, como aquel rostro tan hermoso perdía el color y la vida.

-Ma…maldito…te odio…

-El dolor del pecado…pagué el daño que te hice, con mi vida…

Los ojos de Naraku comenzaban a perder brillo tras brillo, vida por vida…su alma cada segundo estaba partiendo de este mundo…

Las manos de Naraku estaban ensangrentadas, su piel cada vez más lívida, sus ojos estaban cerrándose poco a poco, pero no dejaba de sonreírle al niño albino, aquella mirada había cierta pureza…

Hakudoushi estaba tieso, mirando como su progenitor moría, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron para siempre….

Después de aquello….aparece una sombra femenina y esbelta….

-Kagura…

-Sabía que tarde o temprano Onigumo aparecería para acabar con su vida…

-¿D-De qué estás hablando?

-Mataste a Onigumo y a Naraku….

- -ríe u poco- Onigumo era un humano… ¿no es así?

-Así es…

- Yo…no quería matarlo a él, yo quería matar a Naraku...al final maté a ese humano…

- Mataste a dos seres….

- El dolor del pecado…

- ¿Qué?

-El dolor del pecado que yo sentí y que el sintió, el dolor de mi traición y su dolor ante tanta maldad, ambos son pecados, ambos son sufrimientos….

-No eres como él, pensé que eras como él….

-No…no soy como él, soy mucho peor…dejé que un ser tan débil como aquel humano dominara mi cuerpo…

El rostro de la joven youkai no podía creer que hubieran tantos sentimientos en un ser tan frío como Hakudoushi.

-Eres libre…aprovecha tu libertad, has sido tú quien lo mató…has sido tú,…

- Esa luz fue tuya… ¿verdad?

-Hai…sabía que tú lo ibas a matar, yo también lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas…

Un aire arrebatador cubre el ambiente, se ve a Kagura flotando encima de una gran pluma, sonríe a Hakudoushi y se va….

"Aprovecha tu libertad, antes de que te arrepientas"

El pequeño miraba como su hermana jubilosamente se iba, mientras que la expresión en su rostro, aquella muy nefasta no se borraba….

"_Matar es pecado…**matar es pecado**, la traición duele, **duele en mi cuerpo**, aquellos golpes que me diste, el dolor del pecado, es así como castigaste a tu oveja negra, es así que con el odio me convertí en un cuervo que te sacó los ojos que te atacó en tu debilidad, y no sé, porque ahora me duele el corazón, si tanto te odiaba…."_

Su alma se convertirá ahora en esclavo del pecado…recordando aquellos momentos dolorosos en que sintió…el dolor del pecado, la traición y el matar….

** El pecado no deja libre, es la cárcel más segura de este mundo ya que el pecado no deja libre a la persona **

Fin…

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, sé que está muy rara la pareja y los múltiples e inestables sentimientos de los protagonistas, cualquier duda, comentario comentarios constructivos, etc…etc…serán muy bien recibidos…jejejeje


End file.
